The application generally relates to collecting soil samples. The application relates more specifically to a system and method for determining the probe points and the corresponding path, i.e., a guided sample path and probe point logging system, needed to collect soil samples in an agricultural field.
Currently available agricultural software creates target points for collecting soil samples in an agricultural field using a grid method. FIG. 1 shows a grid dividing an agricultural field into a series of squares or blocks 100. The size of the squares or blocks 100 established by the grid can be selected by a user, but typically the squares or blocks can have a size of about 2.5 acres. Once the grid is established for the agricultural field, target points 102 are established for each grid block 100, typically at the center of the grid block 100. A user will then have to take a soil sample at the corresponding target point 102 for each of the grid blocks 100 to complete the collection of soil samples. Using the grid method requires the user to cover the entire agricultural field regardless of whether all of the areas of the agricultural field require sampling.
To take a soil sample, an individual uses a visual aid to navigate to each target point 102 where enough sample cores 104 are taken in close proximity to the target point 102 to make up one standard soil sample, e.g., 1 pound (lb.) of soil, to be analyzed by a lab. As shown in the enlarged section of FIG. 1, a series of sample cores 104 can be taken in a circular pattern around the target point 102. Currently available systems for managing soil samples only log the coordinate of the target point and not the unique probe points where the actual soil is taken. By using the target points for the location of the soil samples, standard software can use an interpolation scheme to “guess” what the soil results should be between target points.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for collecting soil samples that can be adapted to the agricultural field and can identify and/or track the actual location where the soil sample is taken.